El lado bueno de la lluvia
by AeternaNive
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia van a un viaje escolar que se vuelve un desastre por la noche. Las circunstancias conspirarán en su contra hasta hacerles ver que, incluso lo que parece el fin del mundo, puede tener un lado amable. [One-shot]


¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están en esta hermosa —insertar momento del día que corresponda a su horario—. Hoy vengo con un nuevo FF IchiRuki, hacía mucho que no publicaba nada de ellos dos, y ya extrañaba a esta parejita.

"El lado bueno de la lluvia" está dedicado especialmente a Majito, por dos razones: primero, por su cumpleaños (casi te lo entregué un año después, linda, perdóname por la tardanza). Segundo, porque quiero, porque eres una excelente amiga, de las que yo sé que van a estar siempre ahí, y de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecértelo, pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacer el intento. Muchas gracias, Majito, te quiero mucho. Espero que te guste tu regalo.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

Sin más por ahora, los dejo. Disfruten la lectura.

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El fin del mundo.__  
_

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una reputación que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie que lo conociera o que, por lo menos, hubiera escuchado hablar de él; un muchacho de cabellos naranjas que podía "patearle el trasero" a cualquiera que lo molestara, dueño de un horrible temperamento y, sobre todo, que no andaba por ahí alborotándose con cualquier chica. Con ninguna chica. Sí, se había ocupado de su reputación personalmente y ahora estaba seguro de que si cualquier persona pudiera verlo, esa imagen se caería a pedazos, y eso sería algo similar al fin del mundo en lo que a su adolescente-vida-humana se refería. Así que por primera vez desde que los problemas del día comenzaron, agradeció estar solo... Bueno, casi.

_Casi solo. Casi un desastre. CASI._

¿El problema? Oh, ese comenzó un par de días antes, con un anuncio cualquiera, en una clase cualquiera.

En lo que a la escuela se refería, el pelinaranja era relativamente responsable; cumplía con sus tareas y asistía a clase con tanta regularidad como le era posible, incluso si no socializaba demasiado o se metía en alguna pelea de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, había una cosa que siempre evitaba: las excursiones escolares. La simple idea de pasarse un día entero o más escuchando el alboroto de un montón de adolescentes hormonales que aprovechaban la salida para corretearse entre ellos más que como una experiencia educativa, metido en un autobús cuyos asientos no eran ni de cerca adecuados para su estatura, cantando canciones tontas de viaje, lo ponía de mal humor.

Ese año, sin embargo, era diferente, y es que a pesar de haber podido evitar la excursión como hizo todos los cursos anteriores a ese, no lo hizo gracias a cierta enana de cabellos azabache que se había entusiasmado como una chiquilla con la idea de viajar con el resto de los estudiantes. "Un buen hombre debe apoyar los sueños de la mujer a la que ama siempre, Ichigo", alegó su padre esa mañana, cuando se las ingenió para sacarlo de la casa a patadas.

Chasqueó la lengua en el incómodo asiento del autobús, puso las manos detrás de la nuca y miró de soslayo a la morena que conversaba alegremente con los vecinos de al lado.

—Rukia-chan—, llamó Keigo, con los ojos llenos de emoción—. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de las excursiones escolares?

—¿Aprender a través de la experiencia?- surigió ella, con esa sonrisa angelical que irritaba a Ichigo

_Como si no fuera una endemoniada enana._

—Eres tan linda— el castaño dijo aquello como quien habla de un bebé—. Lo mejor de estas excursiones es el… RO-MAN-CE.

Resbaló de su asiento, golpeándose la cabeza contra la dura ventana. Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Chad e Ishida, que estaban sentados justo detrás, y la cara de Rukia se cubrió con un claro signo de interrogación.

_¿Romance?_

—La oportunidad de conocer más a tus compañeros, disfrutando de nuevos horizontes, es la oportunidad perfecta para que el amor anide en el corazón— explicó finalmente el castaño. Kurosaki podría haber jurado que un montón de corazones flotaban desde su cabeza mientras daba ese ridículo discurso.

_¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una miniatura violenta?_

—Rukia-chan, vamos a conocernos más y…—Aunque el pelinaranja estaba listo para plantearle el pie en el rostro apenas se arrojara sobre Rukia, Mizuiro se adelantó a detenerlo, tirando del cuello de su camisa

—Será mejor que te comportes si no quieres ser golpeado tan temprano en la mañana— sin apenas levantar la vista de su libro, señaló la furiosa mirada de Ichigo detrás de la ojivioleta

—Vamos, Ichigo— no se sorprendió para nada con la reacción de su amigo, en lugar de eso, alzó las cejas un par de veces, de forma pícara—. No me digas que estás celoso. Tú puedes crear tu propio romance con cualquier otra chica.

_Celoso. ¡¿Celoso?! NO._

El aludido bufó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se giró hacia la ventana, clavando los ojos en ningún lado en particular. El autobús comenzó a moverse por fin.

Cualquier cosa que creyera recordar sobre estos viajes era mucho peor. Las canciones (o chillidos) grupales, los baches en el camino, los parloteos de las chicas sobre fiestas de pijamas… Y Mizuiro, instruyendo a Rukia sobre ridículas historias románticas sacadas de algún manga, más ridículo aún. Cuando, luego de una hora que pareció durar más que la batalla con Aizen, por fin llegaron a su destino, se levantó de un brinco y bajó a toda prisa, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros.

_Aire fresco al fin. Y SILENCIO._

El grupo entero se reunió en un par de minutos, bajo la instrucción de la profesora y el recorrido comenzó. Rukia iba en el medio de todos, conversando con Orihime y los chicos, y mirando furtivamente al shinigami sustituto de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué se había enfurruñado así? Con todo y su mal genio cotidiano, era extraño.

El reloj avanzó pronto, el atardecer cayó y las nubes en el cielo aumentaron, amenazando con una tormenta. Para cuando llegaron al lugar donde se hospedarían esa noche, Ichigo se veía mucho más relajado, aunque seguía manteniendo su distancia con el resto del grupo. La menuda shinigami recordó que tenía algo en su monedero que podría serle de utilidad; no entendía por qué tenía que buscar un pretexto para _hacer las paces_ con ese _idiota_, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Buscó en el bolsillo derecho de su saco. Nada. Buscó en el izquierdo. Frunció el ceño. No estaba, revisó unas diez veces su ropa, pero el monedero no estaba por ningún lado. Se levantó sigilosamente y salió del salón en que todos cenaban.

A diferencia de la enana, él sabía ser suficientemente discreto con sus miradas… no era como si la hubiera estado observando durante el viaje, _para nada_, simplemente estaba prestando atención a los detalles de la visita y ella se cruzaba con sus ojos.

_Sólo eso._

Suspiró. De alguna forma se sentía estúpido, como si se estuviera comportando igual que un niño, haciendo una pataleta sin razón alguna. Pero era _tan molesto. _¿Qué era molesto? ¿El viaje? _Sí. O no._ No, por más irritante que fuera, el viaje no lo había puesto así.

_Mizuiro._

Ese idiota de Mizuiro era el culpable de todo, con sus cursilerías. Era un reverendo fastidio, todo el brillo en esos ojos de cachorro que ponía cuando quería conquistar a Rukia y…

_Maldición. _

Lo hacía para molestarlo, estaba seguro. Todo ese numerito del romance. Pero no funcionaría, porque a él no le gustaba Rukia, y por lo tanto no había razón para reaccionar cuando otro chico que se le acercaba.

_O para mirarla a cada rato_.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación y no la encontró. Volvió a escrutar con cuidado el lugar, tal vez estaba detrás de alguien con estatura normal y no la había visto. Nada. Se había ido. Frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría en el baño, tal vez? Pero el resto de las chicas estaban ahí, y ellas siempre iban en grupo al baño. ¿Cazando a algún hollow? No, eso no, se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Entonces dónde demonios se había metido? Se levantó con un gruñido y salió de ahí, buscándola por los pasillos, los salones aledaños y hasta el patio; como no la vio por ningún lado, decidió ir afuera.

_Bingo._

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? — estaba oscuro, pero no le costó trabajo reconocer la pequeña silueta que bordeaba el camino de entrada, buscando algo en el piso. Ella lo miró sobre el hombro, como si hubiera sabido que lo vería ahí antes que él mismo. Al menos parecía muy ocupada para estar molesta con él.

—Perdí mi monedero

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, meditando.

—¿Te refieres a ese violeta, con imágenes de chappy?

Ella asintió, mientras seguía buscando.

—¿Y esperas encontrarlo a esta hora? Vamos, déjalo ya.

—De ninguna manera— tajó—. Tu padre me lo regaló, no quiero perderlo.

Ah, cierto. El viejo había llegado a casa brincando de felicidad porque había encontrado "el obsequio perfecto para su tercera hija". Y ella había sonreído como una chiquilla al verlo. Suspiró, avanzando al otro lado de la vereda.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Buscaron en silencio por más de una hora; cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban muy lejos del hotel, en un camino que ninguno recordaba haber visitado durante el viaje guiado. El cielo oscuro no ayudaba para nada a mejorar la situación.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú vives en éste mundo, deberías conocer el camino— se puso de puntillas para encararlo, pero eso de ninguna manera fue suficiente para compensar la diferencia de estaturas.

—Si no fuera por tu… —por un momento olvidó el nombre de lo que estaban buscando— cosa perdida, esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

—Nadie te dijo que vinieras conmigo, idiota— agitó una mano frente a su rostro, como si fuera a golpearlo, pero no lo hizo—. Pudiste quedarte alejado, como hiciste todo el día.

—Ah, ¿así que estás molesta por eso? —en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisita. No sabía por qué, pero le alegraba saber eso.

—¿Qué? —ella puso los ojos como platos, como si acabara de confesar un secreto milenario—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Mientras cumplas con tu trabajo, no me interesa lo que hagas.

_Pfff._

—Vamos, dame tu dispensador de almas Mod— exigió, extendiendo la mano hacia ella y mirándola de soslayo—. Como shinigami será más fácil encontrar el camino de regreso.

—No lo tengo— respondió, como si fuera la cosa más obvia. El pelinaranja se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo tienes?! Se supone que siempre llevas esa horrible cosa contigo

—¡Está en la maleta, ¿bien?! No pensé que fueras a perderte tan fácilmente. Y en todo caso, ¿dónde está tu insignia, Ichigo? —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, igual que hacía él. Ichigo desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

—Yo… también la dejé en el hotel.

La morena no sabía si jactarse, golpearlo o hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Finalmente comenzó a caminar por el primer sendero que vio.

—¿A dónde vas? —Ichigo estaba haciéndose el indignado, así que cuando notó que ella se movía, tuvo que dar un par de largas zancadas para alcanzarla. Menos mal que era pequeña y no avanzaba mucho cuando caminaba en su gigai.

—No vamos a encontrar el camino parados aquí

Refunfuñaron uno con el otro mientras andaban, con el cielo relampagueando peligrosamente sobre ellos. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

Caminaron unos treinta minutos sin resultados. Tal vez iban en dirección contraria al hotel, alejándose en lugar de acercarse. La profesora iba a matarlos cuando los encontrara. Unas pequeñas gotas se precipitaron sobre ellos, convirtiéndose luego en una lluvia torrencial. Tuvieron que correr como un par de humanos comunes y corrientes, con las manos protegiendo pobremente su cabeza, buscando cualquier lugar que les ayudara a protegerse del tempestuoso clima. Estaban a mitad de una resbaladiza calle cuando el shinigami sustituto tomó del brazo a su compañera y la arrastró hasta lo que, según parecía, era una casa abandonada; la puerta estaba semiabierta y algunos cristales rotos, había unas goteras en el techo y los escasos muebles estaban llenos de polvo, pero serviría de refugio.

Una cabellera anaranjada brilló en la oscuridad cuando Ichigo se sacó la capucha de la chaqueta.

—Este gigai tiene que estar defectuoso— Rukia se llevó las manos a los brazos y frotó suavemente sobre la tela empapada. No importaba que fuera un cuerpo falso, esa sensación que le llegaba hasta los huesos parecía muy real.

—Se llama tener frío, enana torpe— gruñó Ichigo. Sus ojos no tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, por lo que distinguía perfectamente la pequeña figura de ella, encogida por el frío en medio de la habitación. Sintió la repentina necesidad de acercarse y abrazarla para calmar ese temblor que la sacudía, y…

_¿Qué?_

—Pasa cuando vas así de empapada— gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Suspiró. De cualquier forma no podía dejarla así, porque sólo le faltaba que ese gigai pudiera enfermarse como un humano real—. Espera aquí.

Avanzó por la casa, buscando cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrar la que debió ser la recámara principal en su buena época; había una cama matrimonial de apariencia vieja, casi tanto o más que la pintura corroída de las paredes. Paseó la mirada, escrutando la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Buscas ropa seca? —por supuesto que no se había quedado donde le dijo. Era Rukia, después de todo. La morena se veía más pequeña cuando tiritaba y se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de controlar su temperatura corporal.

—No hay nada útil, al parecer

Ella estornudó. Iba a enfermarse. Si seguía así, definitivamente iba a enfermarse. Bufó. Se sacó la chamarra y luego la camisa blanca, que por suerte estaba seca gracias a que estaba cubierta por la primera prenda, y, mirando al lado contrario, se la tendió a ella.

—Quítate esa ropa mojada— espetó, aunque su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa

Rukia lo miró confundida por un momento. De no haber sido porque estaba ahí de pie, extendiéndole su camisa con un rubor ni la oscuridad podía cubrir, seguro que lo hubiera golpeado y acusado de pervertido. Tomó la prenda y se dirigió a otra habitación sin decir nada.

Sintió un alivio inmenso al quitarse el uniforme empapado. La camisa de Ichigo era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla, aunque caía como una cobija sobre sus menudos hombros y le resultaba muy holgada. Y era cálida; no tenía mucho sentido porque se trataba de la misma tela con que estaba hecho su propio uniforme, pero cuando metió los brazos en las mangas demasiado largas y la acomodó sobre su espalda, sintió una tibieza difícil de creer.

Cuando volvió, Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama, mirando la lluvia que entraba a través del hueco de la ventana. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se arrepintió en ese mismo segundo. La chica había cerrado todos los botones, pero la camisa era tan grande que el escote quedaba más abajo de lo que debería. _MUCHO _más abajo, dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de su cuello y un profundo escote en medio de su pecho, aunque no revelaba más; los bordes inferiores cubrían un poco más de la mitad de sus muslos, y el resto de sus delgadas piernas estaban tan desnudas como el torso del propio Kurosaki. En realidad, nunca había entendido esa estúpida escena que aparecía en todas las películas románticas, donde el hombre se volvía loco por ver a la chica con su camisa puesta.

_Hasta ahora._

—¿Por qué estás mirándome con esa cara de idiota? —gruñó ella. A Ichigo le tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras, otro volver a la realidad y algunos más hacer que su voz se dignara a salir de su garganta, un poco más ronca de lo habitual.

—Enana endemoniada, ¿quién está mirándote? —se cruzó de brazos y volvió la vista a la ventana. Sintió la vieja cama hundirse cuando ella se sentó del otro lado, pero no la miró.

—¿Por qué estuviste tan molesto todo el día? —la pregunta vino de la nada, un rato luego de estar en silencio. Rukia estaba recostada, con las manos sobre su abdomen, dando pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos, mirando el techo.

Guardó silencio. ¿Cómo iba a contestarle algo que ni él mismo sabía?

—¡Oi! —le arrojó un trozo de tela que alguna vez fue una almohada. Él se giró con expresión indiferente.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Ella bufó. _Ese… ese…_ Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dejó caer de espalda, enseguida de ella, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Parece que la lluvia no va a parar pronto— cerró los ojos y cruzó las manos sobre su abdomen.

—Volveremos en cuanto el clima mejore, así que no te quedes dormido, torpe.

—Lo dice la misma que perdió su monedero y olvidó el dispensador de almas Mod.

—Silencio

—¿O qu… —lo interrumpió un golpe en el rostro, esta vez con una almohada aún funcional—. Pero qué demonios…

Le sostuvo la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse y giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama, manteniendo los puños suavemente cerrados alrededor de sus muñecas; acercó su rostro y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando ella lo miró con esos ojos violetas que, desde la posición en la que estaba, se veían aún más inmensos. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella, despacio, con los ojos brillantes y el pulso acelerado. Estaba tan perdido en esa mirada que no vio venir la patada sobre sus costillas; se quejó, rodando de regreso a su lugar anterior.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —se sentó de un brinco y lo señaló con el dedo índice tembloroso—. Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia—. Volvió a acostarse, esta vez dándole la espalda. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sentía el corazón palpitar tan rápido que seguro no era sano, y un hormigueo le recorría los labios sin razón aparente. Apenas volvieran a Karakura, hablaría seriamente con Urahara. Ese gigai definitivamente estaba roto.

Se pasó la mano por el costado, aguantando el gesto de dolor. Quien no la conociera, seguro pensaría que era una dulce chica... _Pobres ingenuos._ La miró de soslayo; la camisa se había recorrido con el movimiento, descubriendo un poco más de piel de su muslo, tenía el cabello revuelto y podía notar con toda claridad que su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la propia.

_Tal vez la lluvia sería mejor._

Apretó los labios para forzarse a volver la mirada al techo y pensar en otras cosas. Cosas como Hollows, o tareas, o hasta esas horribles caricaturas que le gustaban a su padre. Cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente sería buena.

Se removió en la cama. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, cegado por el sol que ya comenzaba a salir y entraba de lleno en la habitación. Sintió un agradable calor sobre el pecho acompañado de un cosquilleo, miró hacia abajo y vio a _Rukia_ ahí, con la cabeza recargada en él, luciendo mucho más inofensiva de lo que nunca sería. Definitivamente, si alguien lo viera en ese preciso momento, su nombre y su reputación se irían por la cañería.

Ella se movió un poco y lo rodeó con un brazo, sonriendo inconscientemente.

…Bueno, el fin del mundo sólo llegaría si alguien los veía, ¿verdad? Dejó caer la cabeza de vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Después de todo, los viajes escolares sí tenían su lado bueno. Igual que la lluvia.

—_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Fin. ¿Les gustó? Creo que estoy un poco oxidada con ellos por tanto tiempo sin escribirlos, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

Espero que fuera de su agrado, y ya saben que siempre pueden dejar su review con todo lo que opinan respecto a la historia.

Recuerden ver el lado bueno de la vida, o inventárselo, en su debido caso.

Larga vida a los lectores.

¡Nos leemos la próxima, besos!


End file.
